


Together

by BlatantlyQueer



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, OT3, Threesome, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlatantlyQueer/pseuds/BlatantlyQueer
Summary: If there's anything Trevor and Sypha are good at, it's teamwork.-Did somebody order an Alucard sandwich?





	Together

Light gently filtered through the room’s window, illuminating the pages of the book Trevor was leafing through. It was a book Alucard had brought with him on their trip to Enisara, where they planned to implement a defense effort against the unholy. Trevor couldn’t read a word of it; it must have been in another language. 

Next to Trevor a form stirred under the blankets. After a bit of sleepy shuffling Alucard peered up at Trevor from under the sheets. The hunter smirked down at him. 

“Morning, sleeping beauty. It’s about time.” He turned the page of the book in his hands, as if he were actually reading it. “I’m sure you’d sleep for a normal amount of time if you’d just sleep more often.” Instead of answering Alucard stretched out under the covers before scooting up to sit next to Trevor. 

“What are you reading?” He asked, his voice low and gravely with sleep. 

“It’s your book, actually.” He turned another page.

“...that book is in Latin.” The hunter laughed and closed the book in one hand.

“No wonder.” Alucard smiled, looking sly or maybe just still sleepy. He gently snatched the book from Trevor’s hand.

“Would you like me to read it to you?”

“I won’t understand a word of it.”

“Just listen, then.” Alucard turned and straddled the hunter’s waist, sitting atop him in a way that had to be intentional as they were both still undressed. The taller man settled his hips against Trevor’s and took his time finding the right page to read from. When he found a suitable passage he softly cleared his throat before beginning to read. 

Alucard had an incredible voice. He read in his deep timbre, speaking as if the words were music. He could be reading a recipe for roast chicken and Trevor would still think it was hot. The hunter rested his hands on Alucard’s hips, squeezing them in his hands and gently rolling his hips up against the paler man’s labia. Adrian’s words faltered and he pressed down against Trevor in response, feeling the man stiffen beneath him. He continued reading until Trevor gently reached down and slid a finger between the lips of his vulva and pressed his erection against his clit. He lowered the book and exhaled in a long and pleased sigh.

“You enjoy Latin this much?”

“Only when it comes from your mouth.” The hunter grinned up at the other man, grinding against him and watching as he shifted and shuddered pleasantly.

“Are you trying to slip inside me, Belmont?”

“Is that an invitation?” 

“Yes.” Alucard tossed the book onto the bedside table.

“I accept.” The hunter slid his hand between them, holding himself steady as he pressed up into Adrian’s wet tightness. The other man sighed happily and settled in Trevor’s lap, taking a moment to feel all of him before leaning in close and pulling Trevor’s mouth to his. Trevor gave his hips a slight roll and the two men moaned into each other’s mouths.

The door to their room opened suddenly and Alucard flinched, ready to ‘act natural’, but relaxed once he realized who it was. 

“Ah, Sypha. You busy?” Trevor asked casually, as if he wasn’t cock-deep in Alucard. Sypha locked the door behind her. She was carrying a heavy-looking sack over her shoulder. 

“Oh.” She let the burlap heavily hit the floor and eyed the men on the bed. “Not anymore.” Trevor grunted and jerked his hips up against Alucard, making the man gasp slightly.

“Hurry and get over here, our ‘Prince of Darkness’ needs some attention.” Adrian sneered at the hunter’s sarcastic tone and grabbed the man’s hair, dragging him into a hard kiss. The two of them settled into a slow rhythm of rolling and rocking and before long Alucard felt Sypha crawl onto the bed and up behind him on her knees. She pressed against his back and slipped her arms around him. Alucard sighed happily and leaned into her as she dragged her hands along his chest.

“I think you get like this every time you wake up,” Sypha said softly. Alucard felt his face get hot. His hands rested on Trevor’s shoulders, who grinned at him. “Is he blushing?” Sypha asked.

“Oh yes, he’s blushing.” 

“Good.” Adrian could feel her grin and his blush only darkened, looking strange and out of place on his pale skin. He felt one of Sypha’s hands slide slowly down his front and palm over his soft hair before sliding a few fingers between his lips. Sypha’s fingers found Adrian’s clit just as Trevor gave a particularly enthusiastic roll of his hips.

“Ah-!” He cried out, and Sypha slid her other hand over his chest.

“You’re so cute, Adrian.” The woman’s voice was low and melodic and it made the dhampir squirm. She traced his clit teasingly with the pads of her fingers, drawing quiet and choked breaths out of the man under her hands. Trevor held onto Adrian’s hips, trying to keep him still as he rolled his hips into him faster.

There were so many hands on him. He was boxed in by warmth on both sides and two pairs of very smart hands that seemed to know exactly where he needed to be touched. He’d be a little worried if they didn’t; this wasn’t a new occurrence. Adrian could feel his thighs shake, his hips buck, and Trevor leaned in to suck a bruise along his collarbone.

“You always get so desperate…” Sypha said quietly, and quickened her ministrations. She pressed a warm kiss to the back of Adrian’s neck and he came. With two bodies, four hands, and two mouths on him, Adrian shook in their arms and gasped. He dug his nails into Trevor’s shoulders and held on, the steep waves of pleasure rocking through him as he did. Trevor didn’t stop fucking into him once Adrian came and kept going, pulling sensitive gasps and sighs out of the dhampir’s mouth. Sypha gently pulled her hands free and ran them along Aldrian’s back sweetly.

“Fuck, fuck…” Trevor’s thrusts we’re getting sloppy and Adrian cling to him desperately, reeling with overstimulation, until the hunter gathered him close and rode out his own orgasm inside of him.

The two men clung to each other and panted loudly. Sypha crawled up next to them.

“Tch, you boys finished without me.” She pouted but her voice was teasing. When Adrian could breathe again he reached out and guided Sypha closer, cupping her chin.

“Sypha, Sypha...the bravest, loveliest woman I've ever met.” Adrian’s arms felt heavy and weak but he was plenty strong enough to scoop the smaller woman up. He slipped off of Trevor, flinching slightly, and pulled Sypha between them. They both pressed gentle kisses to her face and let their hands roam over her. She sighed happily and settled between them.

“You’re so sweet to me.”

“You deserve all the sweetness in the world,” he said softly, and the two men descended upon her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
